Transient Fireworks
by natsu-no-sora
Summary: [A Series of Unrelated One-shots] Remembering the pretty fireworks on a summer night when I was with you...
1. Transient Fireworks

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support the mangaka by buying her works.

* * *

><p><strong>Transient Fireworks<strong>

:::UsuiXMisaki:::

* * *

><p>The festival at the end of August was lively and was overflowing with people.<p>

I was wearing my yukata & geta which made a clanking & clicking sounds.

Our hands were intertwined together, making me blush a little as we walked through the crowds.

Then, the fireworks suddenly lit up the sky & we both looked up.

But instead of focusing on the colorful fireworks, I secretly stole a glance on your handsome face. Watching your eyes glittered with amusement, the small smile on your lips... I was trapped in your trance.

When we grew tired of walking, I remembered us sitting on the sidewalk, listening to the distant sound of the orchestra. The whistling sounds and strings reverberated. A brocade cap bloomed bigger and bigger in the night sky.

I sighed, _summer will end in a little while_. It suddenly became painful. But I brushed it away.

Instead, we laughed & laughed, enjoying the moment together. We talked about random things until we found our way to love.

I remembered myself saying, 'I love you...' without even realizing it. I blushed & looked away.

But you held my face & stared deep into my eyes, 'I love you too,' you said in a voice that could melt even the stoniest heart.

You leaned closer to me & I could feel your warm breath. My eyes fluttered close & your lips touched mine.

That kiss was embedded in my memory for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>Although it would be better if I'd come to hate you because I knew it was the best way to forget you, but on a day like this... I'll remember you again for sure.<p>

Now, even though I knew we will never meet again, still, I want to see you. I want to see you so badly my heart felt like shattering to pieces.

I reminisced the summer day when you were with me.

* * *

><p>I kept on forcing myself to forget all about you. This was just too sad &amp; the pain was like a thousand pierce to me.<p>

_Why did we have to meet? Why did you have to come into my life & left me broken?_ My throat tightened my eyes stung & warm tears trickled down my cheek.

I close my eyes & it was like you're there.

I sighed.

I felt my own body heated up as adrenalin pulsed through me.

I was in love with you; in that voice and in those eyes...

If I would notice, time was passing by quickly. I'm still here, searching for you. Searching for the slightest evidence that, for once, you were here with me.

And now, I looked up at the fireworks all by myself making my heart prickled with sadness & pain.

Very soon, the next season will arrive.

My heart reminded me that I had watched the transient fireworks with you.

I still think of that summer day when you were with me.

* * *

><p>FINISHED: 21/12

* * *

><p>Yosh! Minna-san, natsu_no_sora desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! m(_ _)m<p>

Hai, so if you could notice, there are some redundancy in the words or meaning & if you know your anime, the events would rang a familiar bell in your head, right?

You know why?

Because I based this story to the song 'Utakata Hanabi' by Supercell! Yeeey! Did you guess it right? :D

The song was used as ending song of Naruto Shippuden (I recommend you to listen to this so you could get the feeling of the story's ambiance :)). I used the English translation for it & add some other ingredients to bake this story in my mind.

I hope you like it (even though, it's tragic). Thanks for reading & please take your time reviewing c:

Ja, natsu_no_sora deshita! Bye bye! o*u*o


	2. Last Kiss

**©Fujiwara Hiro**

Support her by buying her works. Maid-sama is available in English, so if you can buy, please do.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>•<strong>=•=•=•=•=•**

**LAST KISS**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

"Where are we going?" The beautiful girl dressed in a simple white sundress asked me. Her amber eyes twinkled excitedly.

"You'll see," I answered with my mysterious smirk that always annoyed her.

"Oh, come on, Takumi!" she whined childishly. Her soft lips formed a cute pout that made me want to kiss.

I chuckled. "No, baby. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I tell you." She glared at me for a moment and crossed her slender arms.

"Fine," she grumbled.

I smiled. She was so childish sometimes. And I love it. I love every bit of her being. Some loose strands of her raven hair flew across her face when the cool night breeze passed by. I gently brushed it off and tucked it behind her ear. I didn't miss the warm blush across her cheeks; another thing that I love about her. She had the most wonderful blush in the world.

"Shall we go? It's getting cold," I whispered closely to her as I rubbed her bare forearms and held open the Audi's passenger door for her. She mechanically nodded as another blush blended over the previous one. I smirked, wondering why I still have that effect on her after years of being married.

It was a cool August night. Stars dotted the cloudless sky and it was quiet. It was a perfect night to be with her; the night of our third year wedding anniversary. And I had a surprise for her.

I got to the driver's seat and started the engine. Misaki fumbled with seatbelt, muttering curses as she tried to lock it. With an amused sigh, I reached over, adjusted the straps and locked her in place.

"I hate this car," she complained.

"You hate every car we have," I pointed out as I pressed my lips on her cheek. She gave me shy smile. I smiled back and began to maneuver the car out of the garage.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"You'll love it," I simply answered.

"Are we going out for dinner?"

"Sort of."

"Tell me," she whined.

"No can do."

Misaki made a face but didn't push it. She looked ahead with an irritated sigh. I stopped at a red light and watched her beautiful face that completely entranced me.

"What?" she frowned.

I shook my head, smiling. Green light lit up and I stepped on the gas.

"You're being so secretive today." I could feel her narrowed eyes on me.

"Sorry," I took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I just don't want to ruin my surprise. I worked on it for months, you know?"

"Really?" she cocked her head curiously. Her eyes glimmered and squeezed my hand, "Well, I'm sure I'll love it," she said sincerely.

I grinned, "Thanks."

The surprise, it was a summer house. Misaki always wanted a house built on solid land, unlike our condo unit where we currently residing. So I decided that the summer house would be a great gift for her on our anniversary.

The long winding road was dark. But I was enjoying the ride with my wife and I was driving the car a bit slow even there was practically no traffic at all. Misaki started blubbering about her day, and I love the sound of her voice and giggles.

It never occurred to me, not ever, that it would be the last time I could be with her. If only I had known, I would have stop the car and listen to her forever. But I didn't.

It happened so fast I didn't have time to blink. One moment, everything was perfectly normal, then suddenly, just out of the blue; two bright lights came hurdling towards us with deafening roar. Adrenaline pulsed through me. I tried avoiding the crazy truck but it was too late.

I'll never forget the sound that night: the screaming tires, the busting glass...

"TAKUMI!" And that painful scream I heard last.

********•**=•=•=•=•=•=**•**=•=•=•=•=•**

I woke up from the stinging pain in the side of my chest. _Damn,_ I groaned. There was a distant blaring noise, like an ambulance. There were a lot of chattering and urgent voices. I opened my eyes, trying to remember where I was.

Then with a painful jolt and burning hot lights flashed before my eyes, I sat up. My brain didn't register the people around me, even the scattered rubble of the black Audi or even the blood trickling down my temple. My thoughts were too focused on finding one precious person: my wife. _Misaki. Where's Misaki?_

I looked around frantically. Panic caught up my throat when I spotted her a few feet away from me. I limped towards her, ignoring the people who were trying to held me back. I felt like I was moving in slow motion as I gaped at her unmoving form. Her lovely dress was smeared with blood and dirt, my heart thumped unevenly against my broken ribs.

I dropped on my knees beside her and lifted her head. I was numb. I was stunned shock. I couldn't process what I was seeing. I didn't want to believe it but she was there, in my arms, bloodied and almost lifeless.

By some miraculous force, she slowly opened her eyes. Her left eye was bloodshot. It was totally red from all the veins that burst caused by the impact. Her image started to blur and I realized I had tears in my own eyes. I blinked them back.

"Hi..." Misaki choked. She was trying to smile but she was too weak to even lift her lips.

I brushed the disheveled raven locks from her pale face. "You're going to be fine," I whispered and an unwelcome sob escaped my lips.

She made a weak sound that might be a snort. She knew I was assuring myself than her. "I love you," she said so quietly I could barely hear it even when I was bent over and my face was just inches from her.

"Please, don't." I shook my head, which made me a little dizzy. I gripped her hand tightly. "Please, baby, everything's going to be fine. We're going to be fine, okay? Just-just hold on, Misaki. Please..." _Oh God, please don't take her away. Please, please._

"I love you, Takumi. Always... forever," she said. It sent my heart to near break point.

"I love you, too. So much. Please, don't let go," I said desperately.

"Hold me... just a little while," she smiled apologetically. I knew she was slipping away. No matter how hard I tried, she was slipping away. Her pulse was so weak and she was struggling to breathe.

Emotions I didn't even know existed clenched my whole being. The pain was pushing me to my limit. It was worse than my injuries combined together. I held her in my arms. And I kissed her - our last kiss. Her lips were cold. She tried responding but she couldn't.

"Thank you," she mouthed. Tears and blood fell from her eyes, simultaneously with my own. I didn't want to see her drift away but I couldn't look away.

Misaki closed her eyes, never reopening them again. She was gone even though I held her tight.

I lost my love... my life that night.

********•**=•=•=•=•=•=**•**=•=•=•=•=•**

Two years later:

_Knock! Knock!_

I paused from reading the documents and I glanced at clock: 11:45pm. I frowned, _Why is she still up? _I sighed and heaved myself from the leather seat.

I opened the door and a pair of beautiful amber eyes greeted me. It stared up to me, wide and innocent.

"Miya, what is it, honey?" I squatted down so I was at the same level with my four-year-old little girl.

"Daddy," she fumbled with her stuffed bunny and bit her lip. The gesture was so familiar I wanted to laugh. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked sheepishly.

I chuckled and ruffled her already-ruffled raven hair. "Of course," I said. "Let me just fix daddy's table, okay?"

She followed me inside and looked around the study. I watched her silently as I cleared up the paper mess. I watched her paused at the picture frame on my table. It was a family picture taken in the living room of our old home in upstate Tokyo. Miya was barely a year old, craddled in her mommy's arms. Misaki, my lovely Misaki was vibrant and so very much alive in the picture. I had my arms around them, grinning like an idiot.

Miya stared at it with unfathomable expression. Then she dropped her gaze and hugged her bunny tightly. My chest squeezed painfully.

"Miya," I called. She perked up, smiling and bounded into my arms. I lifted her. "Let's go to sleep?"

"Let's!" she nodded vigorously. I turned off the lights in the study and exited the room.

The whole house was dark and quiet, as if it was in a deep slumber. I went straight to my bedroom, walking past the baby room that was Miya's. Though she had her own room, she rarely sleeps there; she preferred sleeping with me.

Once I tucked her in, I laid beside her. She automatically snuggled close to me, making me smile contentedly.

"Go to sleep now, baby," I said as I kissed her forehead.

Instead of closing her eyes, Miya looked at me intently, in the very same way Misaki would look at me when she wanted to say something. That amber eyes, that raven locks and that adorable look on her angelic face; she was exactly as Misaki had been. Miya was my light in the darkest hour of my life. If it weren't for her, I probably crumbled to nothingness. She was the steel cables that kept me holding on. She was my world.

"Daddy..." she mumbled. She pulled away slightly to look straight into my eyes.

"Hm?"

"... I saw mommy today..."

A metal rod poked my heart. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat. "Really?" I faked a smile to humor her. "Where did you see her?"

"In my room this afternoon. She woke me up from my nap," she said.

I caressed her pink cheek with my knuckles. This wasn't the first time I heard this kind of story from her. "Did you talk to her? What did she say?"

"Mommy said hi," she answered.

"And?"

"She said I'm pretty!" Miya gave me a toothy grin.

"Of course, you are," I cooed.

"She said she loves me so much."

"She does. Very, very much," I whispered. My throat ached as I looked back at her.

"Mommy said she loves you, too!" Her eyes shone brightly, like liquid jewels.

I blinked the blurriness in my eyes and smiled.

"Daddy, do you love mommy?"

"Yes, baby. I love her so much," I said.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she pouted. "But if she loves you and you love her, why doesn't she stay here with us?" Miya asked innocently.

I sighed softly and cupped her face. I looked deep into her eyes, "Do you remember the story I told you? About how busy the Lord is?"

She nodded seriously.

"Well, there are a lot of works needed to be done up in heaven so the Lord asked mommy to help Him," I explained.

"Can we go visit her there?"

I chuckled. _If only... _"No, honey. We are not allowed to go where mommy is. Not yet."

"When are we allowed to visit?" she asked; her trilling voice full of curiosity.

"Once we finished our own work here," I answered.

"Finish our own work?" she cocked her head confusedly.

I nodded.

"Daddy," she looked at me worriedly. "How many more drawings do I have to draw before I'm allowed to visit mommy?"

My insides clutched together. I closed my eyes, trying to erase my daughter's painful expression from my head. I didn't want to see her miserable face. I can't. It hurts me so much. But I willed my eyes to open. She was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. I forced the insistent lump off my throat. "A whole lot more, honey," I replied in a weak voice.

"More?" she widened her eyes like the thought horrified her.

"Yes," I nodded truthfully.

Miya pouted. "But it'll take more time, too. Will mommy wait for us?"

"She will, Miya. She'll wait no matter how much time you take, so don't worry about it, okay?" I smiled at her encouragingly.

She was lost for a few moments, as if she was already planning on what she will draw. Then she asked, "Daddy, will you help me draw tomorrow?" She gave the most irresistible puppy face.

"Of course," I nodded and pinched her nose. "Sleep now, my princess."

She snuggled to my chest with the stuffed bunny. "Daddy?" she mumbled again.

I sighed, "Yes?"

"I love you," she said, softly and full of sincerity.

My heart swelled. I smiled and I hugged her tightly. I may not have Misaki today but she left me an equally precious girl to love. Miya was enough to keep me alive.

"I love you too, baby." I kissed her forehead earnestly and we drifted into sleep, hopeful that we could see and play with mommy in our dreams.

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**02/23/13 OWARI**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Hi, guys! D'you remember me? I'm natsu_no_sora, in case you've forgotten. Hehe!

Well, you didn't expect that, did you? I know me too. Let me explain this sudden update: I always have these ideas swirling around my head that came out of nowhere. Sometimes they hi-jack me after I heard a song, or sometimes even a single word can trigger them to go on rampage inside my skull. And I realize that if I don't write them down, I'm afraid I'll go crazy. So I decided to make this story, "Transient Fireworks", into a series of unrelated one shots.

Now, let me continue to explain: The genre of these upcoming one shots are all going to be the same; hurt/comfort, angst, and to some extent, tragedy. If you're a fan of these genres, read on, dude! If you don't like it, well... I have a plan to make another series of one-shots that could make you go "aww..." and squeal that fan girl out of you. But I think that will be for some time in the future. Let's just see how things are going to turn :)

**PS:** This story is inspired by the song "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam. It made me cry a river. Seriously, read the lyrics and drown in your own tears.

It is my very first time trying out a story in a male's point of view. I'm too girly for my own good but I hope I didn't make Usui Takumi sound like a gay. I added a time skip so it won't be too lonely [but still freaking lonely!] Well at the very least, Usui has a tiny replica of Misaki to keep him alive, hehe. Just so you know, Miya was two years old when the accident happened.

I hope you remember this little story of mine. Thank you for reading!

Oh, and the first story, "Transient Fireworks", will undergo heavy reconstruction soon. Please look forward to it :)

Ja, natsu_no_sora over and out.


	3. My Most Precious Treasure

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

><p><strong>•=•=•=•=•<strong>

**My Most Precious Treasure**

**•=•=•=•=•**

"Have a safe trip, Ms. Ayuzawa," a representative from the Walker family bowed respectfully to me as he bid me goodbye in the airport lounge.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Alford," I said gratefully. I turned my back on the kind Englishman and walked purposefully towards the check-in counter of British Airways.

Once I showed my boarding pass, a flight attendant led me to the first class cabin; presenting a wide, futuristic, convertible seat. I shook my head, amused at the overly generous accommodation of the Walker family.

I sat by the window and watched the early morning sunlight softly seeping through the glass. I imagined the gentle breeze caressing my face as I waited for the take-off.

I sighed deeply and looked around the interior, trying to distract my mind away from the thoughts of Usui Takumi. But seeing that I was already seated on a plane bound to England, I couldn't help but think about him.

It has been a year since he left Japan to study in England. He left, but he never left _me_. We established a rather consistent communication to each other through technological advancement; always making sure that we keep in touch with our separated lives.

Usui, being Usui, never failed to make me smile and laugh every single day even though we were worlds apart. He also never forgot to annoy the shit out of me; always teasing and always the pervert. But it was part of my routine, a big part of what sustained my mundane life in Tokyo.

But–

One day, for the first time since he left, I didn't receive any call or message from him. Not even a stray missed call. It wasn't a big deal. I just shrugged it off, thinking that he might be busy or something.

One day became one week. One week became an agonizing two weeks without Usui contacting me through any means possible, not even through a freaking pigeon.

I tried calling his cellphone but the operator told me his number was invalid, which was weird. I checked my email, hoping that he might drop a message there. But there was none. I checked Skype, Facebook, even Tumblr, and practically every possible connection we had... to no avail.

My anxiousness and worry increased each passing day, driving me closer to the edge of insanity.

_What happened? Why isn't he calling me? Why can't I contact him? Is he teasing me again? Because, I swear, this is not a funny joke_. The deep frown on my face was almost permanent as I racked my brain for any probable explanation why the perverted alien seamlessly disappeared from the face of the planet.

Until I got my answer three months later: A middle-aged English guy appeared on my doorsteps, clad in a Men-In-Black type of suit. At that very moment, before he could even introduce himself, a deep, sinking feeling settled in my stomach.

Something was _terribly_ wrong.

And I didn't want to know. I didn't want to hear the answers to my questions. Standing there, facing the Englishman, I'd never felt so scared in my entire life. I wanted to slam the door shut to his face, tell him to scram and cover my ears if he tried to speak. But I was rooted on the spot.

The Englishman identified himself as John Alford, one of the Walker family's most trusted men. His mission was to inform me that Usui Takumi –my stupid perverted alien, my life, my heart and soul– had been in a car accident exactly five minutes after our last phone call.

It didn't take me a second to realize what it meant as my world abruptly stopped spinning. I was thrown off balance, gaping at him like he just spoke in a strange language.

_No..._ My poor heart beat erratically against my ribs. It hurt and my breathing hitched. My knees trembled and I swayed unsteadily. _Usui... no, it can't be. Oh God, please..._

Mr. Alford widened his blue eyes in immediate panic and caught my shoulders. He frantically told me to get a hold of myself and that Usui wasn't dead. In fact, he was very much alive.

The intensity in his voice told me he wasn't lying. Waves of relief flushed through me like a huge tsunami. The bubble of despair in my chest slowly ebbed away as I exhaled all the air in my lungs.

_He's not dead. He's not dead,_ I chanted in my head over and over again.

Yes, he wasn't dead, the Englishman confirmed. But Usui was in a rather _serious_ predicament that the Walker family decided that it was best for him –and me– if I go see him in England. That is because...

He had forgotten everything.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

As soon as the plane touched down London Heathrow Airport at eight thirty PM, I forced my aching body to move and weaved my way through the crowd until I found the arrival area.

There, I was greeted by another representative of Walker family. He stood out among the people because, like Mr. Alford, he wore a black suit. He approached without hesitation, almost as if he already knew me. Well, probably that was the case.

"Welcome to England, Ms. Ayuzawa," he said in that wonderful British accent. It was like listening to the foreign movies Usui and I used to watch. "My name Louis Evans, ma'am. I have direct orders from the Duke to take you to Ranchaster Castle."

"Ah... okay, thank you," I mumbled tiredly.

He nodded once and took my suitcase. "If you would follow me please," he said and started walking out the airport.

I followed him quietly to the parking lot where he stopped by the sleek, black limousine. Another guy-in-black took my suitcase and placed it in the compartment. He smiled politely at me before disappearing in the driver's seat while Louis held the passenger door open for me.

I got in and once everything was set, I felt the spacious car surge forward.

Knowing that I was only an hour away from Usui, my heart thudded unevenly. The echoes of his name in my thoughts were getting louder and louder. Every fiber of my being was craving for him.

I looked out the tinted window, helpless and tired. The nighttime scenery of England was captivating. But it only reminded me of why I was there. And it was slowly torturing me.

I didn't exactly know how to feel, actually. I'm happy because he was alive. But he'd forgotten everything; his name, his family... _me_. He had forgotten all about me, about _us_. And it was as good as being dead.

My eyes stung at the thought. I blinked back the forming tears and prayed for a miracle with all my honest might.

The long drive continued for another hour. Maybe I fell asleep for a while because I didn't remember seeing this imposing castle along the way when the car finally stopped.

Ranchaster Castle.

The magnificent architecture stood grandiosely against the dark backdrop of the star-dotted night sky. The ambiance it gave off made my hair stood on its end. I've been to Kyoto countless time. I've seen the old temples and it made me appreciate the colorful Japanese history. But this castle captivated me so much it felt like it just took me back in time; back in the ages of knights and crusades.

When I stepped out of the limo, my legs shook a little. Probably because of the fact that somewhere in this castle, just a few steps away... Usui was there.

I was welcomed by a group of ladies wearing maid uniforms. It made me smile as I thought of the time I worked in Maid Latte. A few seconds later, the double doors opened with a creepy sound, revealing an elder man with regal posture. His presence radiated power.

The Duke of Ranchaster and Usui's grandfather.

He smiled at me albeit tightly. His eyes were green, just like Usui's. It was our first time meeting each other personally so I didn't know what to do. I awkwardly bowed to him, though I knew he didn't have any hint of Japanese blood in his veins.

To my surprise, he closed the distance between us and hugged me. I mean... _really_ hugged me as if I was his long-lost granddaughter.

When he whispered in my ear, his surprisingly gentle voice sagged with relief.

"Welcome home, Misaki."

He pulled away and looked at me like he was seeing the light for the first time. It was a bit embarrassing but somehow, it made me feel welcome... it made me feel at _home._

•**=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

After some brief talk with the Duke, he told me to rest and that we would continue our conversation first thing tomorrow. He showed me the room arranged for me and bid me goodnight.

Before he could turn to leave, I couldn't stop my loud mouth to ask about his grandson.

"He's already asleep, my child," he said.

I bit my lip and nodded reluctantly.

"His room," the elder man added, "is right across from yours." He smiled and left.

"Eh?" I perked up. My eyes darted through the open door of my room to the dark wooden door across the hallway.

_Usui..._

That night, I couldn't sleep no matter how tired I was. I tossed and turned on the unfamiliar bed. The Victorian style room was too spacious and frankly, it scared me a bit. It also didn't help the fact that Usui was sleeping right within a very short walking distance.

With a frustrated growl, I gave up trying to sleep. I had the urge to go out in the hallway and stand in front of Usui's bedroom, to see if I could hear him breath, just to remind me that he was alive and that I have a reason to live.

But I decided against it; that would make me look like a freaking stalker. I went out into the veranda instead, and leaned over the concrete railing. The night was so quiet, unlike in Tokyo. The air smelled like forest in early spring. The half-moon illuminated the beautiful garden down below.

I watched the distant lights of the city, praying that morning would come soon, so I could see Usui.

I recalled everything that happened from three months ago up until this night. Those months without knowing what the hell was going on with him seemed so slow and so far away. And then the day Mr. Alford materialized on my doorstep came, changing my life drastically.

He told me about the accident. Usui and his driver were hit by an over-speeding truck. His driver received a few broken bones but it was Usui who took the heavy blows. He was so badly hurt that he went into coma due to a serious contusion to his head. He broke three of his ribs, his left wrist and fractured his leg.

Even though I knew he survived, imagining him in that life-or-death situation made me cry. My stupid, perverted alien crippled and unconscious, my heart bled.

The Walker family decided not to inform me about it because they didn't want me to stress over it while I'm studying. They were hopeful that Usui would eventually regain his consciousness and that there was no need to make me worry about it.

Except that they hadn't anticipated what happened next.

Usui woke up several days later without a single memory of who he was...

The wind blew; rustling the leaves and leaving a glide of shiver down my spine.

There was a distant pendulum sound, pulling me out of my deep thoughts as it announced midnight. I sighed and dragged my feet back to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a very long day. My heavy eyelids closed on its own accord as I slid under the warm comforter.

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

Bright rays of sunshine promised a beautiful day when I woke up.

I squinted at the small antique clock on the side table; seven thirty AM. Still early, but my senses were already wide awake. I jumped off the bed and quickly took a shower. I wore my favorite white dress; a gift from Usui when I passed my university examination.

I was surprised to see a maid waiting outside my room when I stepped out.

"Oh... hi," I greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Ayuzawa. Breakfast is ready," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you. Um, what's your name?"

"My name is Claire, ma'am," she replied politely.

"You can just call me Misaki," I said.

She smiled sheepishly but nodded. "I will lead you to the patio, Misaki. The Duke is waiting for you."

I followed her through the castle maze and I found myself in a beautiful, wide patio spread before the garden. The subtle smell of spring blossom boosted the aroma of tea. Full course English breakfast was laid on a white, rounded table with two matching chairs.

The Duke was sitting in one of them, quietly reading a newspaper. A butler stood not far from him, ready to take orders. Before Claire could announce that we've arrived, the Duke noticed us.

"Ah, Misaki," he folded the newspaper and smiled at me. My name sounded weird coming from his accented tongue.

"Good morning... sir," I greeted shyly.

"Call me grandfather," he said softly as if sensing my uncertainty on how I should address him.

_Grandfather?_ "Oh, uh... yes, g-grandfather," I blushed.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" he gestured to the other chair.

"Yes, thank you," I replied. I shot Claire a grateful glance and walked carefully towards the empty chair. I sat oppositely from him.

The butler came forward and poured a tea in my teacup. It smelled wonderful. I took a sip; the taste made me smile.

"Earl Grey tea," said the elder man, "perfect for a morning like this."

I nodded softly, "It is."

He smiled; his eyes wrinkling at the corner. Despite his balding head, he looked younger. "It's a shame we have to talk about something that is not as nice as this lovely weather," he mumbled almost to himself.

I didn't speak. I sipped my tea, ignoring the sudden hard kick of my heart.

A flock of birds flew by, chirping cheerfully. I watched them with envy. I wonder how it would feel to fly. Fly away from all these...

"He was terrified," the Duke whispered, pulling me back to reality. By the grim tone of his, I knew he was talking about Usui.

I hung my head. _Terrified_... that was never a word to describe Usui.

"He can't remember anything the moment he woke up. Not his family. Not even his own name. But he was looking for _you_."

Something inside me jerked. I looked at the elder man. _What do you mean?_ was the question in my head.

"He was asking for a girl with raven hair and amber eyes. Though he could not remember the name and the face seemed blurry in his mind, I knew it was you. He went frantic, saying that he had an important thing he needed to do that concerned the girl –you."

I gaped.

"His memory is wiped cleaned but he definitely remembered you. He remembered what you are to him. I wonder why..." the Duke mused.

I was too overwhelmed to say anything. I was sad and happy, worried and relief, all at the same time.

"... then I thought, love can really defy anything," he chuckled and the distant look in his eyes was almost dreamy.

I blushed and sipped my Earl Grey, trying to stay calm. "How is he now? Is there... is there a chance that he'll recover all his memories?"

"In Takumi's case, yes. There is a possibility that he will recover most of his memories, if not all. Some of it are already coming back. He can remember bits of information, he can recall places... and even though it's vague, I am sure he knows you."

I felt like sagging in relief. _Thank God..._

"The doctors recommend exposing him to things that might help him remember."

I blinked. "So that is why you brought me here," I concluded.

"Exactly," he nodded. "You are the clearest memory he has, after all."

Silence settled between us.

He sighed and put his hand over mine. "Help him remember, Misaki. I know you are the only one who can help him. I beg of you, stay by his side. Be his guiding light," he said softly. The concern and familial love he has for his grandson were obvious.

"I-I will..."

"Thank you," he smiled and he looked a lot younger. He leaned back in his seat comfortably. "In a morning like this, he likes to wander around the garden."

I perked up.

"Go on. Go see him," he urged, smiling at the excited gleam of my eyes.

Before I realized it, I was on my feet. I didn't say anything to the Duke; I just bowed hastily and took off. I didn't even know how I found my way through the enormous garden but somehow, my instincts led me exactly where Usui was.

My heart soared up the sky when I saw him. It didn't look like he had been in an accident as he sat there on a wooded bench under the canopy of a flowering tree; a book in his hand and the gentle breeze fluttering his messy blonde locks. His face that I've missed so much was serene and calm and beautiful.

He seemed like a magic. A miracle.

My feet worked on its own as I slowly walked towards him. I never took my eyes away from his figure. I was afraid he might vanish if I did so much as to blink.

The book he was reading must be so engrossing that he hadn't notice me even when I was just a few meters from him. Still, I stood there, watching him like a helpless peasant yearning for the prince.

Gathering my courage and bracing myself for an invisible impact, I breathed, "Hi..."

Usui jerked a little and looked up. Emerald jewels met my anxious ambers. He blinked. Once, twice, like he was making sure he wasn't seeing a mirage. He tilted his head in a way that told me he was trying _very hard_ to find my face in his forgotten memories.

For a split second, I thought I saw him frowned. But then, he lightened up and smiled at me.

That smile... it took everything in me to keep myself from running up to him and hug him and kiss him and tell him how much I missed him.

Usui closed the book and stood. He pursed his lips and he was looking so hard at me. The kind of look that would surely made me scream bloody pervert had he not lost his memory.

"Hello," he finally spoke.

His voice was the softest lullaby I'd ever heard. My throat tightened and my heart beat rapidly. I wanted that lullaby to say my name. I wanted to hear it say _I love you_ or _I miss you.__  
><em>  
>I wanted him to remember me.<p>

But his next words were like a world champion's punch to my chest:

"Who are you?"

Everything moved in slow motion. The thin straps of hope holding my heart together snapped at the cruelty of his innocent voice and honest words.

There was a loud _ping!_ in my head and I knew my heart hit the cold, solid floor of pain. It broke into millions of tiny fragments, just like his memories.

Shattered to nothingness.

_Please... please... please. Not this. Not like this, Usui, please. Please tell me you remember me, tell me you love me. Please..._

Tears threatened to fill my eyes. But I held it. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't like he wanted to forget.

I cleared my throat and forced my lips to smile. "I-I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. You can call me Misaki." _Or Misa-chan, or Ayuzawa, anything. Just call me like you used to call me before. Please call me like you've known me all your life.__  
><em>  
>"Ayuzawa... Misaki?" his tone puzzled.<p>

I nodded weakly.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

It took me some time to process his question. How am I supposed to answer? Do you know how much it _hurts_ to be asked something like that by the person you loved? I have prepared myself for this, but it still hurt. It hurts so much I died a thousand deaths on the spot.

I smiled at him and shrugged casually. "Maybe," I answered.

He pouted like a little kid but then, he chuckled and sighed. "Yeah, maybe," he agreed.

"The weather is so nice," I said. _Since when did I ever to talk about the weather with Usui?_

"Yeah," he grinned and sat back on the bench. He patted the space beside him, offering me to sit.

Without a second thought, I sat, close enough to feel the familiar warmth radiating off him.

There was a short gap of silence.

"I'm sorry," Usui said softly. It made me whipped my head towards him with wide eyes.

Before I could open my mouth to respond, he continued, "I'm pretty sure we've met somewhere before because your face is so stunningly familiar... but I can't remember." The frustration in his voice was poorly hidden.

"It's okay," I assured him. Though I felt _far_ from okay, it was nothing compared to what Usui must've felt right now; seeing familiar faces but got no memories to connect them from. That must be so terrible, like walking in an absolute darkness without any light to guide.

"I understand y-your situation," my voice faltered as I caught him staring at me like I'm some kind of otherworldly creature –or more like he realized something so important.

Usui lifted his hand, and as if in a trance, he reached for my cheek achingly slow. I froze for a second. Then his familiar soft palm touch my skin; relaxing my tense body. I sighed unconsciously.

"You..." he uttered.

I blinked at him, helplessly captivated by those priceless emerald jewels.

"You look so much like the girl always running in my mind," he said with a soft chuckle.

I already knew this but still, my throat constricted. "Really?" I whispered.

He nodded. "I can't remember, but I /know/ she is very important to me. I know in my heart... I _know_ I love her," he said so quietly I wondered if he was saying it to himself.

Despite the situation, despite my breaking heart, I found myself smiling.

_I can't remember... but I know in my heart... I know I love her.__  
><em>  
>Those words sounded like bells on a Christmas Eve as it rang in my ears over and over again; the assurance I've been dying to hear.<p>

I had the urge to say _I love you, too_ but instead, I asked, "Do you want me to help you remember?"

Usui looked at me, puzzled but hopeful. Before a word could form in his mouth, I leaned forward and shoved my lips against his.

I felt him froze, but I didn't care. My instincts were eating the logical side of my brain as I curled my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

His warm familiar lips...

Everything I wanted to say melted into that kiss. All the unspoken I love you's and I miss you's took the kiss into a completely different level. I didn't care if I freaked him out or if he pushed me away, I _needed_ to feel him.

But to my surprise, I found him responding back. I felt his lips moved in perfect harmony with mine, just like we used to. His fingers weaved through my hair, holding me in place. His other hand curled around my waist and desperately crushing my body against his.

We were both gasping for air when the adrenaline finally died down. I didn't realize that I was crying until Usui kissed away my tears. We held each other close; our foreheads touching and noses bumping.

He caressed his thumbs across my cheeks. "I miss you," he murmured, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. "I don't know why, but I miss you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too... so, _so_ much," I sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he said it like it was his entire fault.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I understand, okay? You're here. You're alive and breathing. That is enough," I whispered.

"I love you," he said, looking deep into my eyes like it was all he had ever known. "It's still fuzzy and my head hurts, but I know. Misaki... I love you."

A sob escaped my lips again; _he called my name. _"Me, too. I love you. I love you, Usui."

"Don't cry," he pleaded. He wiped away the newly-shed tears from my eyes and this time, he initiated the kiss. Full and earnest. Warm and passionate.

Nothing could compare to the happiness I felt that very moment.

Usui may not remember everything about me –about _us_ today, but this I know; the bonds we've shared will never be forgotten. I've learned a very important lesson in this chapter of my life: Our memories might be fleeting, but the unbreakable bond of fate that held us together is as strong as our love for each other, as deep as Shakespearean poems, and as constant as breathing.

**•=•=•=•=•**

**19 September 2013 1832H**

**OWAR****I**

**•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Yippee! I'm so happy to finally update! This story has been sitting in my iPod for months, you know. I hope you like it.

Inspiration came from the song "Ichiban no Takaramono" by Yui (not the original version) of Angel Beats! You can find the translated lyrics in . I highly recommend that song if you're into Japanese music and I will be glad to know that you've watched that anime, too. The meaning of this song is just... ugh, _the feels._

Please excuse my grammatical errors you might find in there. I'm currently having the busiest days of my life, but I can't just drop this hobby of mine; I _need_ to write. Thank you for reading until here, I hope to see you again the next time I got hi-jacked by my own head, ja~!


	4. Reaching Hoping Hurting

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>•=•=•=•=•=•=<strong>**********•=•=•=•=•=•**************

********•=•=•=•=•=•********

********REACHING********

**************•=•=•=•=•=•**************

**************HOPING**************

********************•=•=•=•=•=•********************

**HURTING**

******•=•=•=•=•=•******

************•=•=•=•=•=•=************•=•=•=•=•=•************

The cup of steaming hot coffee in my palms is getting warm. But I barely notice it as I stare out the glass window. Staring out into the street, past everything that is between the restaurant and the coffee shop where I sit alone. Past everything that separates me from you.

I stare at you from afar.

I feel a familiar painful squeeze in my heart. How long has it been? Three months? Four? Maybe longer. But it feels as though it just happened yesterday. The ripping. The shattering. It feels so fresh and raw, even now. Or maybe it's all just coming back to me.

I stare at you.

You cheeks are pink. Your smile is brighter than the morning sunlight. Your hair bounces and catches the light, making it shine smoothly and I wonder how it would feel if I ran my fingers through them like I used to. Would it feel the same? Probably not. You're wearing a plain, yellow sundress that sways as you jump on your heels excitedly. You look so happy, so alive, so beautiful…

With _him_.

I see you now. I can see how different it is from when you were with me. I knew you were happy when we were still together; the way you laughed at my crappy jokes, the way you clung onto me whenever we walked, the way you smiled at me whenever I did something for you, the way you blushed whenever I said something cheesy.

But with him, it's just so different. With him, it seems like your world is always afloat, always in paradise. He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you closer. He whispers something in your ear and I watch with a metal rod poking at my heart as you laugh and cling onto him the way you used to with me. With him, you are in a whole lot different level of happiness than you were with me.

I look down on the dark, wooden table, at my hands; the warmness of the cup is slowly fading, the pain in my chest increases.

I can't reach you now; that I have to admit. And right then, I realize that… it's all over.

I wish I could come up to you and tell you everything that is screaming from inside my head and bleeding in my heart.

I want you to know so badly that even though you're with someone else now, you're still the one I will always love. Though it hurts, it's okay. It's okay, really. Just to see you happy like this, I'm fine with that.

But I wish you knew, I'm still holding on. I'm still grasping the thin thread of hope that one day… _someday, _you'll come back to me. I'm still hoping that one day, we'll find our lost love and start over again.

I know it's pathetic but you're just too _hard _to forget, too painful to let go –and I don't want to. I don't want to let go just yet. I don't think I'm ready to accept that everything between us is going to be just a memory.

I wonder if…

Hey, do I still exist in your heart? Do I still have a space in that little, warm place I used to be? Am I still part of its beating inside you? Can I still find my way back?

The cup of coffee has long gone cold, like the void beating in my chest.

It's okay. As long as I see you're happy, it's okay.

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**16 April 2014**

**おわり**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

Inspired by a Tagalog song called "Kahit Na" ("Even If"? I'm not so sure how to translate it in English, really) by a Filipino band _Phylum_.

It's the first time I wrote a story collaborating with my siblings (hi!). We translated the song –which is, by the way, so fvcking hard because English language just doesn't give enough justice. Then I stitched them up in coherent (and painful) paragraphs. And the result is this, TADA! Hope you somehow like it.

Tell me your thoughts, okay? Thanks a bunch!


	5. These Words

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

><p><strong>•=•=•=•=•=•<strong>

**THESE WORDS**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

Dearest Usui,

How are you? It has been a very long time now, hasn't it? You know, I am writing this letter to you on this cold night before my wedding. Tomorrow when I wake up, I will be someone else's bride...

Can you believe that? I'm going to walk down the aisle in my wedding gown to exchange the 'I do' that I promised to you with someone else. I'm going to be bounded to him and not to you. I'm going to be his and not yours.

But for the last time in my life, before I completely surrender myself to him, I wish with all the stars in this beautiful evening sky that _he_ would be _you_. Just this time... I want him to be you.

I know it's unfair. I know it's selfish. I know it's wrong.

But I can't help it.

My whole life I've been imagining _our_ wedding. Not this wedding where my waiting groom by the altar has perfectly combed brown hair, warm brown eyes and sweet smile. He should've messy blonde hair, eyes like liquid emeralds and a mischievous smirk for a smile. The groom I imagined to be mine was you.

Usui... The reason why I am writing this letter is because I want a closure. Not with you. But with myself. I want to tell myself that tomorrow is a start of a brand new day for me. That I should stop clinging to you, to our past and to our broken promises.

And the only way I know how is to write this letter for you. Writing these words feels like letting out _everything_ I have kept inside me since the day you went away. The day you promised me you'd come back.

It hurts, Usui. It hurts so badly. I feel like I'm crumbling into dust. I feel so weak, so lonely. This pain... I shouldn't feel this way. I should be happy and excited and blushing because tomorrow is every woman's dream day. But I am not. So I write this to you.

It's been twenty years, Usui. Where are you, perverted alien? Have you gone back to your planet without saying goodbye to me? Did you forget all your promises to me? Were they all lies? Somehow, in my heart I know they weren't. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that they were just lies, I cannot. I know they were all as true as our love was.

But why didn't you come back? Didn't you know how many broken pieces fell from my heart each passing day you weren't here by my side?

I could have wait for you, Usui. I could have wait for you for eternity because God knows how much I am willing to do so. But time isn't waiting for _me_.

Everything around me is moving, but I wasn't. Everyone around me is living for the future, but I wasn't. I was stuck in time twenty years ago. I was still living in the past because you were there.

I'm sorry, Usui. I'm so sorry. You are –and always be– the meaning of love for me. You will always be a part of the beating in my heart. After all, you were the one who made it alive.

Someday, I know we will meet again. And when that time comes, I hope I can truly smile.

Usui, wherever you are, I hope you're happy. I hope you're safe. Thank you for the love, the promises, the magical kisses and warming hugs. Thank you for everything you have given me. They say everything changes but I can assure you one thing: my love for you will never ever change no matter how many forevers may come.

I love you to the moon and back.

.

.

.

.

.

This is the last day I am called,

_Ayuzawa Misaki xxx_

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**04 July 2014**

**おわり**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:  
><span>  
>I've been meaning to write something like this (letter style) for a very long time. But I couldn't get myself to work on it. And just when I wanted to go to sleep after a long tiring day, my brain went haywire. Behold, the result of my sleepless night! (It's already 15 minutes to five fucking o'clock in the morning here!)<p>

Anyway, did you shed a tear? Because I did. A lot. LOL! I fucking made myself cry. Damn. I don't even know why I love this kind of stories. Do you think something's wrong with me?

Okay, I need to sleep. I'm starting to cuss like a mad witch. Bye, guys!


	6. Forever Yours

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! 2005 © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Lala Magazine under Hakusensha Publishing**

* * *

><p><strong>•=•=•=•=•=•<strong>

**FOREVER YOURS**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

Dear my lovely Misa-chan,

Hello...

How are you? I bet you're still as beautiful as the day I met you. Are you in good health? I hope you are. I don't know how long it has been before you received this letter. Heck, I don't even know if it would ever reach you. But I hope you still remember me as much as I remember you now.

Misaki, I am writing this to you as I sit on my bed by the window hopelessly wishing more than anything that you were here beside me. Or I was there with you. I am writing this to you because I love you and you deserve to know what had happened. You very well deserve to know why I left.

By the time you're reading this letter, I am most probably gone. _Gone_ as in every sense of the word. I don't know how to explain it. I don't know where to start...

Misa-chan, remember when I told you about my mother? About how she fell seriously ill and died after I was born? Well, it turns out that my blonde hair and green eyes weren't the only things I've got from her. I also inherited the deadly genetic disease that killed her. As of now, there aren't any known cure for it. Even the most advanced medical technology can't stop it.

I've hit a dead end.

I didn't tell you all about it because I don't want to ruin your life. I don't want you to be stuck with a dying man.

You're an ambitious girl, Misaki. You have dreams. You have things already set up in your mind. You're full of goals and objectives. And I love you for that. It's one of the million things I've always admire about you, Ayuzawa.

If I told you about my situation, I'm sure as hell you're going full red alert on me and forget everything you have set up for your wonderful life because I know you, Misaki. Inside and out, I've seen all of you. Despite of your tough, badass-chick nature, you're too kind for your own. You deeply care for people you love that if I had told you everything, you'll stubbornly stay with me and threw away your chances in life. You are just beautiful that way.

And I was afraid that you'll lost your intended path because of me. I couldn't stand that, Misaki. I couldn't live another day knowing that I was the reason you didn't chase after your dreams.

I don't want to be the one pulling you down. If anything, I would like to be the one pushing you through it. I'd like to be the one cheering you on, supporting you in every way I could. I'd like to watch you achieve all of them one by one and celebrate with you every time you succeeded.

I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to break away from you. I never wanted to leave. I didn't want to be as far away as an arm's length from you.

But I just _had_ to.

I can't imagine the pain I have caused you until now. There isn't a word that I can write to lessen the pain, all I can say is a pathetic 'I'm sorry' that could mean nothing to you now.

I'm sorry for all the promises I have said that are now broken. But they weren't lies. None of them were lies. I hope you understand. I hope you know me better than that. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I'm sorry it has to happen to us. I'm _so_ very sorry.

Misaki, honey, today is the 437th day since I left. 437 long days of missing you so badly it hurts like something's constantly clawing its way out from inside my chest, tearing and breaking me apart.

There isn't a single day I didn't think of you. I know I chose this. But it doesn't stop the pain.

You know, I have so many plans for you. For _us_. I have so many things I wanted to do with you. And a million things I wanted to say to you that I could write a book about it. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to you, to kiss you again, and to say 'I love you' for the last time. I didn't even have the chance to catch your swift kick to my gut when I finally get down on my knee and ask you to marry me. I won't get to see your blushing cheeks that I love so much and to feel you in my arms again. I would never get to touch our baby through your skin and hear his first cry and see him growing up...

Misaki, I don't think I can add another day to these agonizing 437 days. I feel so weak right now. Breathing is hard. Flexing my fingers hurt. Even blinking my eyes is tiring. I just want to shut them close because when I do, I see you and I don't want to open them again.

Keep my heart beating inside yours, will you? Take good care of my memories 'coz maybe one day, in another lifetime, perhaps, we'll meet again and those memories won't be just memories anymore. No matter what happens, no matter how many times the planets will align, I will find you. I will always find my way back to you. And no matter what the circumstances of that time are, I would still fall in love with you.

You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me, Ayuzawa Misaki. Don't you ever forget that.

I love you.

.

.

.

.

Forever yours,

_Usui Takumi xxx_

**•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•**

A small drop of clear liquid fell on the yellowing paper and the two-decade old black ink softly spread as it absorbed the tears of heavy grief from the letter's recipient. It was followed by an excruciatingly painful sob and more droplets of tears came raining down on the old paper.

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**2:15AM 31 October 2014**

**おわり**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:  
><span>  
>1. I'm baaaa~ck!<p>

2. Please don't kill me.

3. Dude, I cried.

4. Hope you like it.

5. Thank you so much!

6. Love you all.

**PS:**

1. Currently battling a massive block in my head for Meeting At The Crossroads.

2. It may take a while.

3. I'm so sorry.

4. But I'm gonna finish it.

5. I promise.

6. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	7. Seasons

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

**SEASONS**

**•=•=•=•=•=•**

I used to love winter  
>You pulling me in and hugging me tighter<br>Misty breaths and cheeks getting warmer  
>Everything is covered in blinding white snow<br>We held hands like in my favorite show  
>To love you was the only thing I know<p>

I used to love spring  
>Because flowers are blooming<br>Birds to the sky they're soaring  
>Everything is alive and living<br>But honestly, I loved spring  
>Because I was with you watching<p>

I used to love summer, oh, how I loved summer  
>Smell of the sea tickling my nose like pepper<br>Warm breeze, clear sky carrying my plane made of paper  
>Sun-kissed grin, messy hair, it's you I remember<p>

I used to love the fall  
>Bouncing on my heels like a ball<br>Leaves swirling in a magic call  
>With two cups of coffee<br>I saw you coming towards me  
>Smiling as you kissed my lips softly<p>

Then it happened  
>Faster than the breath I drew<br>Everything shattered and flew  
>An endless end<p>

Now, I hate the winter  
>The cold makes me shiver<br>I hate the spring more  
>Coz the flowers don't bloom anymore<p>

Summer makes me sad  
>The sun hides and every day is rain<br>Fall is just as bad  
>My heart and soul break with too much pain<p>

**•=•=•=•=•=•=****•=•=•=•=•=•**

**FINISHED:** 23:34 March 17, 2015

SORA'S RAMBLING CORNER:

I miss fanfic! I miss writing! I miss you, guys, so much! OMG, I can't believe it has been so long since I've posted a story. Not quite a story, though. A poem! It's my very first time to write a poem! (I'm so excited about this, obviously.) I've always love reading poems but I've never tried writing one coz I know it's not my forte. But last night… it just happened! I can't believe I just wrote it in less than 30 minutes. I don't know the rules in writing a poem so it's not perfect and it's honestly nothing much, but I hope you like it.

Tell me your thoughts, okay? Love you!

BTW, I don't know how you will relate this to KWMS (coz I didn't write this for KWMS, I just wanna let you read it ^^), but it's written in the girl's perspective, so I guess you can think of Misa-chan :)


End file.
